Toad Wii
Already unlocked for you. Toad is a lightweight character and drives small vehicles. His best vehicle to be in is the Booster Seat. His older sister is Toadette, who looks like Toad but female. He is reasonably fast and he can drift very well in the game, so if you are planning on going to a course with sharp turns, play as Toad. Toad is recognized of having his own course, Toad's Factory, which is quite a difficult course, but a short one to add with that. He is on the second to top row in the menu, on the far left, next to Toadette. BackgroundEdit Toad is the name of both a species and the name of a major character called Toad. He appeared in all of the Mario Kart games up to date and is usually a light weight driver who has good acceleration. Toad has a sister, Toadette, who first appeared in''Mario Kart: Double Dash!'' as his racing partner. Toad is usually in almost all of the Super Mario games or stories, but it may not be the same one, seeing that he is just a part of a large species. In the Super Mario games, Toad is often portrayed as Princess Peach's attendant and is one of the Mushroom Retainers ''(Royal Guards). He usually plays a supporting role in these games however there are times when he is a main character as seen in the games ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''and ''Wario's Woods. The Mushroom item, along with the Triple Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, and Mega Mushroom, are all very similar in appearance to Toad's head. Like his species, Toad is rather small being about the size of a baby. Toad appears wearing a blue vest with yellow lines in this game though he is sometimes seen in his red one as well as a diaper like clothing for pants. His cap appears an actual white mushroom with red spots on him. His role in the Super Mario series is always an ally to Mario, and usually a helper. He usually resides in Princess Peach's castle working as one of her servants though he is referred to as an attendant and sometimes as a guard. There are also many similar looking Toads that look like him. Toad – known in Japan as Kinopio (キノピオ?) – is a fictional, anthropomorphic mushroom in the Mario series, created by Shigeru Miyamoto. A citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad is one of Princess Peach's most loyal servants and is constantly working on her behalf. He is usually seen as a non-player character (NPC) who provides assistance to Mario and his friends in most games, but there are times when Toad takes center stage and appears as a protagonist, as seen in Super Mario Bros. 2 and Wario's Woods. Toad's original role as a helper has been increasingly taken over by Toadsworth, causing Toad to appear less frequently than he once had in the main series; however, recently in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, two Toads (Yellow and Blue) appear as playable characters along with Mario and Luigi.[2] Toad is actually an individual in an entire species of the same name.[citation needed] It is noted that the majority of Toads have red mushroom caps and look completely identical to him; however, there have been Toads with a caps of different colors (e.g. Toadbert). Stat BonusesEdit Acceleration +6, Drift +6. TriviaEdit Many Mario video game fans consider Toad as the boyfriend of Toadette. However, the Mario Kart Wii official game guide states Toad to be Toadette's brother. Category:cheats Category:characters